1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an optical disc drive and, more particularly, to an optical disc drive with a vibration attenuation mechanism.
2. Related Art
Various media for recording data, such as compact discs (CD), video compact discs (VCDs), digital versatile discs (DVDs), Blu-ray Discs, and high definition/density digital versatile discs (HD-DVDs), are widely used. Related optical disc drives for recording and/or reproducing data are applied as well.
A general optical disc drive includes a housing and a disc tray slidably mounted therein. The disc tray moves an optical disc in so that an optical head can read data recorded on the optical disc and moves the optical disc out so that the optical disc can be taken away and/or be replaced by another optical disc. The disc tray forms a pair of guiding plates. The housing defines a pair of guiding grooves for receiving the guiding plates. The guiding grooves cooperate with the guiding plates, which guide the disc tray to move in and out of the disc drive in a first direction. However, there often exist narrow gaps between the guiding grooves and the guiding plates. The disc tray may have undesired vibration either both in the first direction and in a second direction perpendicular to the first direction during movement of a disc in and out of the disc drive. Accompanying the arrival of the disc tray at the end position, a traverse module, including a turntable, and the optical head are lifted up. The vibration may be transmitted to the traverse module, thereby decreasing the accuracy of reproduction and/or recording procedures.
A conventional optical disc drive for eliminating such vibration includes a tray and a drive housing. A locating cylinder is formed at a rear of the drive housing. A locating slot is defined at a rear end of the tray. The locating cylinder is guided and received into the locating slot so that the tray is firmly positioned in the drive housing. Thus, the probability of the vibration in the first direction being transmitted to the traverse module is reduced. However, the vibration in the second direction is still outstanding (i.e., may be transmitted).
Therefore, a disc drive that can reduce or, better, eliminate the probability of vibration being transmitted to the components in the second direction is desired.